How They Began
by Ianthinarum
Summary: Have you ever wondered how exactly the Maruaders came to be? Now's your chance to see! Follow James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as they navigate the halls of Hogwarts castle, cause mischeif and fall in love. Let's see how they began.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I know I should stop uploading new stories onto the sight while I need to update my other ones, but I was going through my computer and found this from when I had written it months ago and I decided to put it up.**_

Chapter One

The loud, chattering voices of parents and children filled platform nine and three quarters. Sirius Back peered around curiously. In his whole eleven years of life, he had never set foot on the station. He was anxious to step foot on the train and get away from his parents, both of which cool eyes were regarding him with an icy coldness.

"Sirius" His mother said. "Look at me"

Sirius looked up, his grey-silver eyes watching the middle-aged woman warily. He was sure his mother would not do anything physically abusive in front of all the other wizarding parents, but he was not so certain about the verbal abuse. He was very surprised when all his mother said was "Slytherin will be good for you"

With that they Disapparating; leaving Sirius to haul his heavy trunk towards the train on his own. From a little while away, he heard a boy's voice, carried through the thick white smoke of the train.

"Bye mum!" Laughter trailed behind the boy and as the smoke cleared, Sirius saw that it was a boy who looked a little younger than him, with messy black hair and circle glasses. A woman with black hair swooped down and kissed each of his cheeks, smiling at him. Sirius frowned, wondering, not for the first time, why his own mother seemed to hate him.

"Need any help?" Asked a cheerful voice from behind him. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see an energetic red head smiling down at him. Sirius nodded timidly, unsure.

"Me names Gideon. Gideon Prewett" The boy said as he lugged the trunk down the train, Sirius following him, carrying a cage with his owl, Cosmos. "Me brother Fabien is around here somewhere, I'll introduce you guys if I ever bloody find him"

Sirius couldn't help the quirk of his lips and quickly hid it. He and Gideon found an empty compartment, and after a jolly goodbye from Gideon, Sirius found himself once again alone. He slumped down onto a seat, thinking about the long, lonely trip that awaited him. Of course, he could have sat with his cousins Cissy and Bella, but hadn't wanted to. Last time he had seen Cissy, she had been with her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy (A rich boy with a fetish for peacocks) and last time he had seen Bella, she had killed a squirrel in her manor yard. The thought still made Sirius shiver.

He was not alone for long, however. No more than five minutes had passed before the compartment door slid open and the black haired boy from the station was giving him a friendly look from behind his glasses. He was holding his trunk in one hand and a cage in the other, a tawny owl asleep inside.

"Hello" He said, running a hand through his already messy hair. "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full"

Sirius didn't quite understand why the other boy was being so polite, but he let him sit with him.

"I'm James. James Potter" Glasses said, extending a hand. Sirius grasped it, shaking it eagerly.

"Sirius Black" He replied, searching the other boys face for any recognition. Sirius knew of the Potter's, had seen them on the family tree, where his mother's sister, Dorea, had gotten blasted off for marrying Charlus Potter. The Potter's were very wealthy in the wizarding world and were purebloods. Sirius hadn't understood why his family didn't like them until he realized they were one of the biggest blood-traitor families out there, along with the Weasleys, Prewetts and Bones's.

James grinned crookedly, his timid politeness melting away in favour of an air of confidence. "Well, Sirius, where you from?"

"London, you?" He answered, flicking a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Liverpool" James replied, still grinning. It seemed contagious, and it wasn't long before Sirius was smiling as well. They joked around for a while after that, and when the food trolley rolled passed, they both bought enough Chocolate Frogs and Fizzy Wizzbee's to feed a small army. A pretty girl with vivid red hair joined them soon after and Sirius would have protested, if he hadn't noticed she looked as if she had been crying and was trying not to still.

"Lily Evans" She mumbled into her lap when James asked her name. She glanced up at them both once, before turning towards the window, and Sirius heard her sniffle. He became louder as he mucked about with James, drawing attention away from her.

When they were about half-way to Hogwarts, the compartment door slid open again and a boy slipped in. He had long, greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and a pale parlour. He was already wearing his robes. He sat down opposite Lily and she glanced at him. They began conversing quietly.

"Slytherin?" James asked suddenly, turning round to look at Greasy- Hair and Lily. When James was beside someone else, Sirius could tell just how well treated he had been, what with his obvious air of confidence and healthy complexion. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius, who didn't smile back.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" He said. James looked very surprised.

"Blimey" He said. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." He sounded quite hopeful. "Where are you headed, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted his arm as if holding an invisible sword, his chest swelling with pride.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad"

Greasy- Hair made a small, critical sound in the back of his throat. James turned on him, a frown forming on his face.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No" Greasy-Hair sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius snapped, quickly defending his new friend. James roared with laughter and Lily sat up straighter, her cheeks stained red.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment" She said, glaring at the two rowdy boys with distaste.

"Oooooo…" James and Sirius imitated her haughty tone. When they passed, James stuck out his foot to trip Severus.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called as the compartment door slammed shut. James grinned at him, his hazel eyes bright behind his glasses.

"You know, Sirius, I think we'll be really good friends."

/\

Sirius felt like he was going to be sick as he stumbled up to the front of the front hall, following the intimidating Professor McGonagall. He and James had parted (Because James was 'P' and Sirius was 'B' on the roll, so he was at the front and James at the back)

The hat started calling names…

"Avery…"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius"

He staggered up to the stool and sat down. The only thing he saw before the hat was lowered onto his head were his cousins expectant, even bored faces from Slytherin table…

James craned his neck to see Sirius, and caught the bright red of Lily Evans hair. She side-tracked his thoughts slightly, for the slight twinge of guilt at making her more upset than she had already been on the train enhanced when looking at her. But he shook it, and watched as Sirius sat, his black hair poking out from under the Sorting Hat. It took a long moment before the Hat's hem ripped and shouted out his house.

"Gryffindor!"

The whole hall froze. They all knew who the Blacks were and couldn't understand how this one could be different. Sirius himself didn't move, but from the downwards tip of his lips beneath the hat; it seemed to James as if he was arguing with it. Professor McGonagall came up to Sirius and took the hat off his head. He looked up at her in surprise before meekly walking along to Gryffindor table under her strict gaze. James and Sirius locked eyes, and James knew that Sirius had never truly believed he could break Black family tradition and end up in a different house.

In front of James stood a plump boy with mousy brown hair who seemed to be sweating quite profusely. James was nervous himself, but this boy looked as if he was going to have a fit any minute. James tapped him on the shoulder and the boy jumped. He turned to face James, who gave him a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

The boy nodded quickly before turning back around to await his turn. 'Evans, Lily' was called after 'Dolohov, Antonin' (He had been sorted into Slytherin. James had thought he would; he had looked very unpleasant) and James found with some dismay that Lily had joined Gryffindor. Fantastic. A haughty girl who didn't like him was in the house he wished to be in.  
Lily beamed as she took of the house but it disappeared into a quick apologetic look when she glanced at Snape, who looked very depressed at the fact that she was not sorted into the house of emerald and silver. She danced down to Gryffindor table, where Sirius made a spot for her, but after one glance she stuck her nose into the air and marched over to the other end of the table. James supposed she hadn't forgiven them yet for their 'pleasurable' conversation earlier.

The boy in front of James was sorted into Gryffindor (his name turned out to be Peter Pettigrew) and then it was James's turn. He walked up to the Hat and it seemed before he even put it on his head that it called 'Gryffindor' and James gleefully strutted towards the gold and ruby table, where he sat next to Sirius and watched the rest of the Sorting.

_**There you go. First chapter is DONE.**_

_**Review**_

_**Violet**_


	2. Chapter 2

How They Began- Chapter Two

Remus Lupin was bored. Extremely so. He was sitting in Hogwarts library- alone of course- like he usually did. It had become habit for him to refuge in the tomb of novels, because Gryffindor Common Room was very loud with all the 7th Years and the Prewett twins and of course, James Potter and Sirius Black. Those two were like walking- talking firecrackers, they were never quiet and disrupted study and didn't do anything but joke around and _eat. _It frustrated Remus to no end, especially when he was trying to study.

It wasn't like he needed the distractions either. Professor Dumbledore had allowed him into the school despite his, eh-hem, _condition, _and Remus was determined to pay him back by becoming a great wizard. He didn't care if it was only the first month of school and they hardly had any homework, he would study courses that weren't needed yet, and read books that weren't even required. Anything to prove to Dumbledore that he had made a good choice sending him to Hogwarts.

Someone who studies nearly as much as him was Lily Evans. She was currently his only friend, and seemed to share his dislike of the two dark-haired fiends. Severus Snape hung around them as well, because he was friends with Lily, and Remus found him fascinating. Severus knew an extreme amount about the dark arts, including the creatures. That day while the three of them were on the grounds he even mentioned werewolves whilst speaking to Lily (Severus didn't really seem to have much time for anyone but Lily) and spoke about how dark and twisted they were supposed to be. Remus had scrambled up, collecting his books and muttered an excuse of how he was feeling unwell. (It was actually kind of true. The things Severus was saying were making him nauseas) Lily had given him a concerned look, and asked if he wanted her to escort him to the Hospital Wing, but Severus was sure to tag along, and Remus didn't really want to be around him at that moment.

Now he was sitting in a corner of the library, bored out of his mind, but trapped within his own thoughts. He lightly raised a hand to brush a scar that grazed his neck lightly and winced. Severus's words came back to him.

'_Werewolves, well, they're abomination's really, though some get pity because they 'didn't want to be that way'. Yeah right. I think they all kind of enjoy the thought of killing like they do. Theirs one, a big supporter of You-Know-Who, Fenrir Greyback, whose famous for turning kids-'_

Remus slammed his book down on the table hard, breathing slightly heavily. What did Severus know anyway? Not all werewolves liked killing, it was just stupid to think that! Did Severus think the little five- year olds Greyback turned wanted to be out there, hurting people? Severus was a git, that was all he was, he was a stupid fool and-

"You alright mate?"

Remus snapped his head up and blinked in surprise. Two boys with dark hair were standing by his table, one with his hands in his pockets, the other one had his arms crossed loosely. It was James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus sighed.

"I'm fine," He mumbled, averting his gaze down to the cover of his book. He was surprised to see that it was one on dragon taming. He must have just picked a random book of the shelf. Dragons are dark creatures as well, he thought bitterly.

Potter sat down in the chair across from him and leaned his elbows on the desk. "You sure? You're kind of pale" Black leaned on the desk and looked out at the books, as if he wanted to give the two boys privacy. Neither boys were wearing their robes, instead Potter was wearing a white sweater and jeans with a Gryffindor scarf and Black was wearing a bright Gryffindor sweater. He always wore things like that, Remus noticed, as if Black wanted to distance himself from his family's customary green and silver.

Remus wouldn't admit it to anyone that he had searched up the Black family. He had been curious after the dramatic scene at the Sorting when Sirius Black became a Gryffindor. He had wondered what all the fuss was about, and why the Slytherin table couldn't seem to shut up the entire time. When he had found out that the Blacks were an extremely dark family, and that a few of the students at this school were considering becoming Death Eaters, Remus had been understandably shocked. He couldn't imagine darkness mingling with the happy- go- lucky Gryffindor in front of him.

"Like I said, I'm fine" Remus insisted. "I just have an, er, headache" Potter seemed to accept this and nodded, flashing a quick smile at Remus.

"Listen, Remus," He was slightly surprised that Potter actually knew his name. "I heard you were topping both Herbology and Charms, so I was wondering if-"

Black lurch forward slightly and Potter fell silent, dropping his eyes to the book in front of him. Seconds later, Madame Pince came passed, watching the three boys suspiciously. Remus wondered what Potter wanted from him exactly. He had spoken about the lessons, so Remus supposed he could be asking for help on some homework (though he didn't see how Potter would need help. From what he'd seen, the black haired boy got fairly good marks).

"-If you would want to do a prank with Sirius and I" Potter finished once Pince was out of ear range. Remus looked at Potter blankly, then at Black as if trying to find a trace of a smile to say that they were joking. He found nothing.

"A prank?" He repeated. "Why do you want me to help you prank for?" He inquired. Potter spread his arms out wide, as if he had been hoping Remus would ask that.

"I'm glad you asked, my friend. You see, both Sirius and I think you would be good to have in our team for a few various reasons. Firstly, you're smart, which means you could help work out plans. Secondly, you're a teacher's pet-" Remus didn't even try to protest, he knew he tried to get in good with teachers. "Meaning, if we get caught, you could just say we were going to see a professor or something. And thirdly, we need you're wand-work"

As Remus listened he became more and more horrified. Prank? With those two? It was like they were always hyped up on potion fumes, and they were loud, and noisy and…

"Don't forget the Evans bit" Black hummed, flicking through the textbook Remus had (not) been reading. Potter's cheeks brightened slightly and Remus's interest was piked.

"What about Lily?" He asked, curious to see Potter's answer. The ravenette ran a hand nervously through his hair and grimaced.

"On the train ride here, I said something to offend her and I've wanted to apologise since, but Snivellus won't let me anywhere near her" Remus coughed to cover a slight laugh. The nickname wasn't very funny, but Remus wasn't feeling particularly happy towards the Slytherin at the moment. He thought about James's request, and how he wanted to apologise to her. Potter was still speaking, but Remus didn't really hear. He wondered what it would be like, to hang out with the popular kids and be cool for once. He wanted to see what it was like… But then again, pranking could get them into serious trouble…

"I'll think about it" He said.


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry to say that I probably wont be able to reply for a while. This is the first time I have been able to get onto Fanfiction in a while, and only for five minutes to post this authors note. I feel really terrible for having to do this, but I wanted to let you know before-hand (Even if I haven't been on for a while, I hope you forgivfe me!)


End file.
